


Slacking is Lacking

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, BDSM, Discipline, Dom Harry, Dom Nick, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Louis, Teacher Louis, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Louis thought he could get away with going to bed late and catching up on his sleep with a quick nap the next day when he was meant to be grading papers. Unfortunately, he forgot to set an alarm, and awoke to two angry Doms.





	Slacking is Lacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trysomecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/gifts).



> Hi all! 
> 
> First of all, I dedicated this work to Trysomecats because her works are simply amazing! The way she writes Harry/Nick/Louis is admirable, and I got the hint she quite likes that ship ( ;) ), so I decided to write a quick, short and sweet one shot to gift to her!
> 
> This is my first time writing sub Louis, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you haven't already, go check out Trysomecats' works! Specifically "Trinity's Fate" and "The Equation of a Lie"!
> 
> Love you xx

It wasn't a rare occurrence for Louis to be kneeling before his Doms. It was rare, however, for him to be on the verge of sobbing his eyes out as he did so.

As the sun set and the clock ticked closer to midnight, Louis’ body filled with nervousness. He had been supposed to come home, take Pig out for a quick walk, wash the dishes, and finish grading any leftover assignments before he could relax.

Instead, however, the sub came home from work, took Pig out for a walk, and cuddled with the puppy under the covers for a quick nap before washing the dishes and completing his work.

“Why didn't you listen to us, Lou?” Harry's soft voice rang through Louis’ ears.

Louis shrugged, avoiding eye contact. The truth was, he didn't know why he hadn't obeyed his Doms’ rules. It wasn't that hard, especially since he enjoyed being a good boy.

Nick tipped his chin up. “You know a shrug isn't a proper answer,” he chastised, voice light. Louis would've liked to see the older Dom’s tone as a comforting one, though it was anything but. Whenever he was scolded in a softer voice, it made him feel even more guilty and inferior. The Doms weren't stupid — they knew just how to use their voices to have an effect on their sub. “Now tell me, sweet boy, what was so important that you were forced to disobey your Doms? Huh, Lou?”

Biting his lip, Louis shifted his knees a little to get more comfortable. Harry promptly reached onto the bed behind the boy and grabbed a pillow, placing it on the floor next to Louis and motioning for him to kneel on it.

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis whispered, eyes set downwards again as Nick let go of his chin.

“You're welcome,” Harry replied smoothly, no sense of emotion in his voice, which worried Louis. The younger Dom was always the more talkative and silly one of the two, but now he was stoic. “I think it's time you answer our question, Louis. Tell us, if you would: why did you disobey us?”

Louis sucked in a breath, forcing himself to make eye contact with his Doms. Both men felt it was disrespectful to not look someone in the eye when speaking to them, hence their emphasis on this rule of eye contact. “I didn't mean to,” he said quietly. “I was just really tired.”

“So your choosing to stay up late past your suggested bedtime means it's okay for you to break the rules we have in place for you?” Nick raised a brow.

The sub’s mouth fell wide open. “No, it's not like that!” he exclaimed defensively. “I promise! I was only planning to sleep for half an hour, not two. I was going to finish my chores and work right when I woke up.”

“We understand that, Louis, but there are ways in which you could've avoided this situation entirely,” Harry reasoned with him.

Louis couldn't deny that. It was true that he should've gone to bed earlier the night before, and it was also true he should've finished his chores before taking a nap. It wasn't Harry and Nick’s faults that he hadn't gotten enough rest.

“Well?” Nick took ahold of his chin once again, but this time, there was a bit more force behind his hold.

The sub winced, greatly disliking it when his Doms were rough with him. He knew he deserved it, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Both Doms were staring at him intently, clearly waiting for an answer, and a suitable one, at that. The desperate sub racked his brain for something good to say, but couldn't come up with anything. “Sorry,” he said eventually, his voice cracking slightly.

“Is that the nicest apology you can muster?” Harry asked, voice firm.

Louis wanted to cry. “I'm sorry, Sirs. I didn't mean to slack off, I always want to be good. I was just tired!”

“We would've been open to you taking a nap had you been more responsible,” Nick began. “You should have gone to bed earlier the night before in order to ensure you got the proper rest you need, as well as set an alarm to make sure you woke up from your nap on time.”

“Had you done one or both of those things, you wouldn't be in this position right now,” Harry added. “Your chores and work would be done, and we could be eating a lovely dinner and snuggling on the couch with some hot cocoa.”

Louis’ shoulders slumped, defeated. His Doms’ words hurt, although they were true. He just hated being scolded.

Nick continued, “But instead, you're here being scolded by us. How do you feel about that, Lou? Does that make you happy?”

“No,” Louis whined, dragging out the last syllable sadly. It didn't make him happy at all!

Several moments of silence followed Louis’ plea. Louis had already begun to think about how sore his bum was going to be, as well as his knees. Spankings were never fun, and neither was kneeling for long intervals of time when he was in trouble. And he knew both of those things would most likely be coming up next.

Both Doms exchanged a look between themselves before speaking.

“A few things are about to happen,” Harry spoke up. “The three of us are going to go downstairs and eat a quick dinner together, before we come back up here. We will discuss your punishment then,” he explained.

“And we expect you to behave during dinner,” Nick added. “No grumbling.” He gave the sub a warning look.

Louis nodded solemnly. “Yes, Sirs.”

 

* * *

 

The Doms and sub ate their dinner fairly quickly, with most of the conversation being between the two Doms save for a few whispered words from Louis every now and then.

Louis had just finished his potato when Nick spoke.

“Louis, go and retrieve all those papers you were supposed to grade earlier and bring them back to us,” he ordered, and Louis scurried off to obey.

In the sub’s office, he had cabinets and cabinets full of papers and files for all his students. He had just given them their test on graphing, which was what he had failed to grade after work today.

Sighing, the sub picked up the quite large stack of papers and, cringing at the weight, brought them back to his Doms as requested.

“Good boy,” Harry praised when the sub approached, making Louis preen. Every bit of praise he received during a punishment was a gift.

Louis stood by the dining table, twiddling his feet hesitantly, unsure of what to do. “Um, where do I put these, Sirs?”

“Go ahead and place them in the corner of the living room, Louis,” Nick directed. “Neatly.” He rose a warning brow, making Louis blush.

The sub did as asked and placed the stack of papers in the corner, somewhat confused as to what was happening. He turned around and faced his Doms, lacing his hands behind his back, as he waited for instruction on what to do next.

“Kneel facing the corner,” Harry ordered, watching as Louis obeyed immediately.

The sub’s hands were crossed behind his back, his legs spread shoulder-width apart, and his head bowed. He wanted to impress his Doms by assuming the correct position, wanted to do anything to make them proud.

A hand fingered his hair soothingly, offering praise for listening so well. Louis immediately identified it as Nick’s, as the older Dom’s hands were slightly more calloused and rough than Harry's.

“You're going to kneel here and keep your pretty eyes on those papers while you think about what you should've done instead of slacking off,” Harry instructed sternly. “Maybe then you'll regret not getting your work done earlier.”

Louis whimpered, already despising the position he was in. There was a cushion under his knees that the Doms kept in this corner for situations like this, but that only took away the pain in his knees.

Nothing could compare to the pain of guilt, and this punishment was sure to cause it.

 

* * *

 

It had only been thirty minutes — the amount of time Louis had intended to nap for — but it, of course, felt much longer than that.

A sense of dread filled Louis as he stared at his work he had failed to complete. He couldn't help but wish this was all behind him; if he hadn't stayed up foolishly late and forgotten to set an alarm, odds are he wouldn't be in this position.

Just as he was about to shift on his knees to get more comfortable, the sound of boots was heard behind him, and a hand tapped his shoulder.

“Stand up please, Louis.” It was Harry.

The sub obeyed, bringing himself to his feet on his shaky legs slowly. He turned around, his head still bowed, prepared to face his Dom.

“Look at me,” Harry ordered, voice quiet — and this time, it was in a soothing way.

Louis’ blue eyes met Harry's green, the sub biting his lip at the disappointment he could still see hidden in them.

“Such a good boy,” Harry murmured, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “You were so good during your corner time, you didn't make any noise.”

Louis smiled softly. “Thank you, Sir.”

Harry returned the smile, dimples showing, before he turned stern again. “Come along,” he ordered, placing a hand on the small of Louis’ back. “Let's go see Nicky in the bedroom.”

The sub gulped. Right.

Inside their bedroom, Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed, a stoic expression on his face. He gave Louis a slight nod as he entered the room. “Louis.”

“Y–Yes, Sir?” Louis stammered. He knew what was coming.

“I'd like you to remove your trousers and pants and make yourself comfortable over my lap, please.”

If Louis didn't want to cry in the corner, he definitely wanted to cry then. Spankings were one of his least favourite things; he despised them! It was extremely unfortunate that Nick and Harry had such big hands that were perfect for spanking as well.

“Go on,” Harry urged when Louis didn't budge. “Listen to Nick.”

It was inevitable that Louis let out little sobs as he was spanked, by both Nick and Harry. He received fifteen spanks from each Dom, equal to the time he had said he meant to nap.

“I'm sorry,” he cried as Harry stood him up between his legs and cuddled him close. “I didn't mean t–to.”

Harry rubbed his back soothingly, while Nick kissed his head lovingly. “We know, baby boy, we know.”

“All is forgiven now,” Nick assured, pulling him in for a hug. “You were a very good boy during your punishment.”

“T–Thank you,” Louis blubbered, wiping his eyes.

Both Harry and Nick kissed his tears away and cuddled with him in their bed, even allowing Pig to join.

“We love you, sweetheart,” Nick assured. “We understand you'll make mistakes, but you always learn from them.”

“Such a good sweet boy,” Harry added, kissing Louis’ nose, “whom we love so very much.”

Louis blushed, closing his eyes in content as his Doms played with his hair and snuggled him close.

Things were pretty good like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comment and kudos, and check out my other fics? <3


End file.
